Ballad of Tragedies
by WordsCantBringMeDown
Summary: Edward Cullen, new to town, has just met the most beautiful girl in the world. With long red/brown hair that always seemed restless and eyes that changed color, she is clearly not normal...not human? Lemons comeing.


I'm doing this instead of the shit load of English homework I have. Figures, right? I know I haven't put anything out in FOREVER but I've been busy hating the male population. No one wants to beta this because I lack talent and spelling skills. This is just a teaser, to see if anyone is interested enough for me to continue, so let me know. So, if your even SEMI-INTERESTED please let me know. Enjoy.

Prologue (EPOV)

She stood, head held high as her fiery hair whipped around her, giving her a slightly crazed look. She was past the point of slightly crazed, I thought. I knew what was coming, had seen it in small doses before. But when dumb and dumber had said awesomely terrifying, they hadn't been lying. As she became impossibly luminescent I turned my head away. Heat seemed to surround me and I wondered if my clothes would spontaneously combust. But I couldn't be afraid, not really. I was with Bella. I admired not only her beauty, but her strength. She faced death every day and still had the will to live, not to just stay alive but to truly live her life with love and happiness. As her life was threatened she laughed, a mischievous sound of mocking amusement. That was when I became worried. It was the exhilarated sound of power. I'd heard it each time she wielded things I was too naive to understand. But never had the sound sent chills rocketing down my spine like it did now. She was gaining strength, power. And Bella did not need more power.

As hundreds of dark figures loomed closer she threw her hands in front of her. Her skin glowed as if lit with an internal flame as black smoke mingled with blindingly bright light. It was clear to me she would win this battle. But could she survive her birthright?

Chapter 1 (BPOV)

It was happening again, the wonderful but horribly painful infusion of power that became more and more frequent. I jumped from my chair, hearing the clanging bang as it fell to the floor, and scurried from the room with the eyes of my classmates at my back. Great, my first AP class and I was running out of it. Perfect first impression. At the very least Mr. Barner loved me, and was under the impression I had Lupus, a rare disease that attacks your immune system, one less thing to worry about as I tore from the room. I strove to slow my steps to the painful crawl that was a quick walk for normal people while my mouth worked to chew back the scream that built in my throat. The bathroom door banged against the wall while tile rained down from the impact. I came by my reflection and was repulsed again by my bright skin and eyes that churned with different hues blue.

"Calm it! Tame it. Calm. Tame." My sole wish at that moment was that no one would come into the bathroom and hear me whispering like the freak that I was. I sank to the floor below the sink to wait it out.

The feeling of pure power being given to you accompanied with the knowledge that you can only get more is the most addictively dangerous thing there is, worse that any drug or sedative. Electricity sizzled in my veins and visions plowed into my mind. The pleasure that came with the power sickened me, made my stomach roll, and yet I wanted, needed more. The foresight that came with my daily dosage of hell began. A flash of emerald green eyes, myself smiling dreamily, the back of a boy lying on a dirt floor, and myself on my seventeenth birthday. This image was the most horrifying because although I had known it was coming for more than a hundred years it was approaching and a sickening rate and I couldn't prolong the moment any longer.

A knock sounded on the bathroom floor. "Bella, its Alice. Can I come in?" She pushed on the door and, finding it unlocked, came in without my answer. "Is it bad this time?"

"No," I sighed. Of course Alice would come after me. I got up, hoping I looked back to normal.

"Well, you left the door unlocked ad anyone could have come in. How would that look? You curled up in a ball, all glowy and such?" But her smile and wink outweighed her rebuff.

"I'll be more careful next time. We should get back to class. Do I look okay?" I would tell the teacher I threw up and go home.

"Gorgeous as ever. Sick?" she asked, referring to my alibi.

"I barfed. Do you want to offer to take me home?" Rose, the third and final in our group of crazies almost looked forward to these little power trips so she could get out of school. My slight body and sickly pale pallor helped in the charade of my being sick and fragile. Ha.

"No, I have a Spanish test today. Oh, and we're learning about brain functions in bio! Mr. Clymidia asked me to read my extra credit paper about neuron and dendrite capabilities. Now from what I've read…." she drifted off at my raised eyebrow. "Let's make it back to class before I win the award for nerdiness." We both laughed quietly and we left the bathroom to begin our charade.

"You really do look sick," Alice stated, worried.

"I really do feel sick." And there was another thing I was worried about too, because I don't get sick, ever. It seemed that the more magic my body held the more it took out of me. I shoved my worries aside ad leaned carefully against Mary Alice.

"Mr. Barner, Bella isn't feeling well at all. I think she should go to the nurse." I nodded and mumbled a reply.

"Oh, no! She looks just horrible; you just take her straight home. I'll call the main office now." Hee waddled over to his desk to get us passes before I could open my mouth.

"Actually, Bella already insisted she can drive home herself and I have a Spanish test so…." Alice trailed off and Mr. Barner began to speak over her.

"Nonsense! Look at her, she can't drive!" She quelled my argument with a death stare.

"I'll just ring your mother dear, sit down while you wait." Mr. Barner hurried toward his filing cabinet to get my emergency card.

I didn't have time for this, the backlash of my previous episode would be worse than the original. I had to get out of here. "I really don't feel well. Can you call Rosalie? Rosalie Hale? She won't mind getting me. I really jus-" The rest of my sentence was cut off when Ms. Grace wailed.

"Edward! I'm so glad you could make it!" Mr. Barner hurried towards this Edward. Edward was...attractive. With tousled copper hair, emerald eyes framed by lashes much to thick for a man, and he was just that; a man. He stood with the presence of an adult. Also, he had a distractingly beautiful body. Just saying.

He caught me staring and a crooked smile began to take shape on his mouth.

"Yes?" he smirked. But as the backlash from a few minutes ago began, and I could feel energy begin to sizzle through my veins at a delicious rate I knew it was time to go, and quickly. My fingers moved against my thigh, the feel of my hair down my back tickled and itched, soon my eyes would change. They would become impossibly blue, and the colors would swirl. My breathing increased, chest heaving uncomfortably.

"Would you mind giving Bella, here, a ride home, Edward?" My lungs suddenly refused to take in oxygen.


End file.
